


Unfettered

by camshaft22



Category: Stargate Atlantis/SG-1
Genre: Amnesia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always seem to find each other again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfettered

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, not even my car. This is for [](http://moose-happy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://moose-happy.livejournal.com/)**moose_happy** , who asked for amnesia fic.

Cam stirred as he got closer to the other occupant of the bed. "You weren't kidding about how small these beds are."

"Why would I lie about that?" John replied, still half asleep.

"I don't know. But I have to go," Cam told him.

"Why?"

"Big diplomatic who ha. I have too."

"I know. I was at the briefing. Lorne going with you?"

"I wouldn't leave without him."

"Why are you going again?"

"Sam is running Homeworld and Landry is retiring. There were others to take the top spot, of course, but I got tapped after the incident on PQX-642."

"Oh yes. That incident."

"Indeed."

John laughed softly then kissed Cam. "Go do stuff."

"Don't kill McKay while I'm gone."

John rolls his eyes. "He is my friend. In his own Rodney sort of way."

"I know. Just giving you shit."

John rolls his eyes again and covers up with the blanket. Cam watches him for a few moments then rises and heads to the showers.

***

Cam grins at Lorne as his team, minus Dr. Parrish who stayed behind because of Pegasus flu, spreads out outside.

"I always feel rather paranoid," Cam complains. "I know you trust them but when they want to meet one on one like this…"

"Yeah, I totally get you," Lorne agreed. "You want me in there?"

"Nah. It's probably the secret location of some treasure and they want us to find it or something."

"No offense, Sir, but you may have been influenced by Ms. Mal Doran."

Cam laughed. "Maybe so," he agrees then enters the capital building. He glances around, looking for the Chancellor.

He frowned as he heard a scuffle, running towards the back room of the modest building. Cam's eyes widened as he entered the room and caught sight of the Chancellor, obviously dead, surrounded by a puddle of blood.

"Oh fuck," Cam breathed out as a shadow loomed behind him, slamming a club into the back of him head, making him drop like a rock onto the floor.

 

***

He woke up with a shock, panting as panic filled him to the core. Where was he? His eyes were wide as he looked around, feeling the cold metal around his wrists. Handcuffs… those were handcuffs. How did he know that? He stood up, glancing around as he felt the shock of pain, surprising him. When did he get hurt? He moved his mouth, testing it out before he spoke.

“Hello?” he asked, surprised at the sound. That was how he sounded? Why couldn’t he remember?

“You’re awake. Good,” A male voice said as he entered the room. He didn’t recognize the new face, but then he was feeling pretty confused at the moment.

“I… Yeah. I’m awake,” he said, hoping they knew what was going on.

“You got hit on the head… but never fear you still have work. You are number 696 and you work here. I’ll show you what to do, get you restarted. Sound good?”

“Um. I guess so. Why am I handcuffed?” 696 asked, not quite understanding but it seemed realistic enough.

“For safety and security reasons,” the man easily explained. “Suppose you had woken up violent?”

“I wouldn’t get violent,” 696 said, sounding certain. But how did he know? He didn’t… Maybe he was violent?

“Well, still, safety for all,” the man told him as 696 nodded. He must know this guy. The man seemed really trustworthy. He was lead out and taken to a machine. The man unlocked his hands and showed him how it worked and set him to working on the machine. 696 wondered what he was making, but it was hard, tedious labor and it was kind of really boring, but he had the feeling it was necessary. Why else would he be doing it? Maybe it was for something really important? He glanced around quickly, having to concentrate on the machine and saw several armed guards. He got the faint sense of wrongness, feeling it in the pit of his stomach. This was… This was wrong on a lot of levels. Why did they have armed guards watching them? Was he dangerous? Or the people around him?

696 felt a headache coming on, but kept working. He didn’t know when he was supposed to stop. He hoped it would be soon… and maybe he could ask a few questions about the guards. There was a loud whistle and it startled him as the other people all rose and got into a line by the door. 696 followed along, getting guided by the armed guards into a single room with a tray of food already waiting and a bed and toilet in the same room. Like a cell. Why was he in a cell? 696 went to the door and tried to open it, finding that he was locked inside.

Shit!

696 looked around, feeling even more confused and alone. He hated this. Why was he here? Was he…. Was he someone horrible? Was he a criminal? It seemed like he might be. If only he could remember.

***

John walked into the village, his face blank and professional, trying to hide how much this had shocked him. Cam was supposed to be safe. He knew it was insane to think that, especially in Pegasus but he thought Cam would be safe.

John nodded at Lorne who tightened his lips and looked sorry. He shook his head, letting him know it wasn't his fault. After hearing the report. It was obvious they used some tech to get out of here, which troubled John even more. He entered the hut to see the acting leader waiting for him.

"Welcome. I wish we were meeting under better circumstances."

"Likewise," John replied. "What information can you give us on the disappearance of Colonel Mitchell?"

"Only the same whispers we have on the murder of the former leader. There is a group, cobbled together from the dregs of society, who have gotten ahold of great and powerful things. Things of the ancestors but different. They come, try to get our crops... Which is why we call you."

“Will they return?”

“Probably not for a while, they want us to fear them… but our grief will make us dangerous. They’ll wait until we’ve mourned and have let the fear in.”

John frowned. “Do you know if they’ve attacked other planets?”

“I have heard them attacking some of the other worlds; Utien is a world they pillage from. It may be time for them to be hit again,” he said, drawing out the symbols for the world for John.

John took the paper and said his good byes, heading out to track down a lead.

***

696 liked the work in the fields. It was simple and he felt like he had done this before. If only there was just a little bit more to drink and eat. They might be criminals but they should have some sort of… he didn’t know, rights, maybe? They barely got enough, even though they had so much. But it was better than the Machine. 696 felt wrong with the machine… like it wasn’t right. As the sun set, he joined the line with the other workers and headed to his cell, still wondering who he was .

***

_He pressed against the crash webbing as his plane went down in the arctic, sliding across the ice. He must have blacked out for a few because he now felt cold wind on his face and he thought the window was still intact. Shit. He was going to die here. He was going to die. His mouth moved, trying to see if his… co-pilot? was still alive, but he just couldn’t force the words out. The man was dead and he knew it and now he was going to freeze to death. His body was already numb in a way that made him terrified. He was going to die._

696 woke up, shivering and his teeth chattering. He touched his chest, his hands moving across his body, feeling the raised scars that he didn’t clearly remember getting. 696 rose to get a shower and ready for another day of work, thinking of the dreams he was having and what they could mean.

The work day was tiring and dull as they usually seemed to be. 696 looked around him, seeing the dead eyes in everyone and wondered why he was still… alive. Yeah, he kept his head down and did as ordered, but he didn’t think that whatever was happening to everyone else was happening to him. At least not yet and 696 was not inclined to allowing it to happen either. He had to get out of here. He had to escape.

***

Weeks passed as John and his team searched the planets in the sector, their every lead coming up empty. John was starting to lose hope. From everything he had heard about this gang, the people taken were just… gone. No trace. The gang took slaves as well as goods and with the Wraith gone, they seemed to be taking advantage. Every planet had someone who lost a loved one and John knew it had to stop.

He forced himself to focus on the planet. It was mostly farm, plus what looked like some manufacturing so that must mean they were at least a little advanced. Maybe they had an idea of who this criminal gang was.

They walked forward together as a man started running towards them. John raised his P-90, waiting for an attack as he recognized who it was.

“Cam?” John asked, shocked.

696 stopped his running and looked at the guy. “You know me?” he asked, his voice rough from disuse. No one had spoken to him in weeks… he hadn’t even said anything for just as long.

“Of course I know you,” John told him.

“It doesn’t matter. I need to go. If you know me, then we need to get out of here and now. Please,” 696 asked, knowing he had to get out of here.

John looked at him and nodded. “Let’s head back to the gate.”

***

“How is he?” John asks Dr. Keller.

“There’s been some trauma for sure and his memory is still gone… He needs some time. I think it’s starting to come back, but there’s no telling when it will actually happen. You can go, talk to him if you like, but don’t try to force it, Colonel. He’ll get it back soon but not if you push.”

“Thanks, Jennifer,” John tells her as she smiles at him and pats his arm. He walks back to where they had moved Cameron, giving him a private room. John licks his lips and knocks before he enters. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Cam says, pausing briefly. “John. Hi, John,” he tells him, smiling shyly.

“How’s it going?” John asks, taking a seat.

“Not bad… Teal’c was by earlier… He’s an alien… First alien I ever met,” Cam tells him, sounding a little dazed.

“In a sense, yeah, I guess so. He is a Jaffa and from the Milky Way,” John tells him. “But, we’re more the aliens here…”

“Yeah… you told me. Atlantis. The city… It still doesn’t mean anything to me.”

“I figured… I just- I’m not sure what to tell you,” John says awkwardly.

Cam nods and they sat in silence for a while. “I had a dream about you,” he says, breaking the silence. “We were… close. John, are we-?”

“Yes. I said I would never lie and I won’t, so the answer is yes. We’re together,” John tells him. “But I’m willing to wait. I’d wait forever for you.”

“You… Don’t do that, ok? I just… We were together and things were really bad, then they got really good. So I thought maybe… I want to be with you. Again. You make everything clearer.”

John smiles at him. “You make everything better for me.”

Cam leans forward and kisses him.

FIN  



End file.
